FPC35
is the 35th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 277th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Westar and Soular have succeeded in filling the Fuko Gauge and bringing forth Infinity. When Chiffon suddenly goes missing, the race is on for Pretty Cure and the evil duo to try to locate her first! Summary Infinity is revealed to be Chiffon. Who has since gone missing since the Fuko Gauge was filled. During class the girls struggle to concentrate, concerned over her and how she is. Love is unable to get Chiffon out of her mind, while Miki worries over her and Inori prays that she safely returns. Once school ends they quickly meet with Tarte and he reveals he couldn't find Chiffon. He assumes she has left already, when suddenly they spot the Elder nearby. They bring him to Love's home and try to hide him when Ayumi curiously tries to determine what the girls are up to. She is unable to see him and the Elder explains how easy for him it is to hide his presence. After Ayumi leaves the room, he tells them the story of a day he saw a shooting star. It fell and within it was a baby hugging a music box. He and King Waffle read the legend, saying that when a clover child falls from the sky, evil ones will come to lay their finger on it and the world will be doomed. Since then the two decided to protect the baby, hiding the box in the forest. They raised the baby and named her Chiffon, until Labyrinth appeared. It was then he decided they had to awaken Pretty Cure and send Chiffon to be raised by them. Realizing how useless it is to just sit there, Love gets up and decides to search for Chiffon again. Meanwhile, in Labyrinth, Moebius revealed the location of Infinity- it's in the Kingdom of Toys. Hayato and Shun went in there and wanted to ask some toys about it's location, when Hayato saw her. Meanwhile, Love came to the forest looking for Chiffon when other girls caught up with her. Elder suggested using the Clover Box to get Chiffon and Love agreed. Meanwhile, Hayato and Shun are chasing Infinity when it teleports away again right in front of them. They are also teleported and appear in front of Pretty Cure and change into their true forms as the girls become Pretty Cure. A fight quickly breaks out and Peach attempts to seperate from the group so that she can find Chiffon. To her alarm, she sees that Chiffon has changed from her normal self and she is able to catch her to see the influence of Infinity in her. Westar and Passion were fighting and their attack wave causes Tarte to drop the Clover Box, and it lands near Peach and Chiffon. Peach begs Chiffon to return to normal and sheds a tear, which falls onto the box. It begins to play a lullably that causes Chiffon to return to normal, much to their surprise. Westar and Soular quickly bail as the girls express joy. Later Setsuna was baking croquettes and Love's mom asked Miki to stay over for dinner, along with Inori, their parents, Daisuke, and his friends. They were all a bit concerned over Love's behavior at school earlier. But seeing everyone together, she is very happy and perks right up, suggesting they enjoy their croquette party. Meanwhile in Labyrinth, Moebius said he can't afford the mission of capturing Infinity to Westar and Soular anymore. He summons someone else to take their place, someone he finds to be competant: Northa. Major Events * Northa makes her first appearance. * Chiffon turns back to normal. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Chiffon *Tarte Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Klein *Moebius Secondary Characters *Tiramisu *Waffle *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Ichijo Kazuki Trivia *The Land of Toys that Soular and Westar visit to look for Chiffon plays a bigger role in the ''Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?'' movie. Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs